


you're hopeless, and i'm in love

by kenai (orphan_account)



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Mornings, Other, Short & Sweet, very short but i just wanted them to have a good morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kenai
Summary: They never planned on falling in love, but they also never knew how good it felt.





	you're hopeless, and i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes, i've fallen into a never ending hole known as apex legends and i'm addicted to miragehound content  
> this isn’t one of my best fics since i rushed through it a bit but i promise ill make up for it

The sun was pouring in through the tall windows of Elliott's penthouse apartment, the lights having been shut off during the morning, but the sun was all they needed. Still having to rapidly blink every now and then to clear their vision after waking up, Bloodhound let out a long, muffled grunt as they stretched their legs out in the bed they shared with Elliott. Both of their arms were crossed under the pillow they rested their head on, relaxing on their stomach and feeling as comfortable as they could be, not even wanting to force themselves out of bed.

Vision still a bit blurred, they removed one arm from under their head and ran it along the bed sheets to the other side of the bed, the spot still warm, but no body to be found in it's place. "Mmh..." Bloodhound grunted once more, rolling over onto their side so they could push their upper body off of the bed, stretching their arms out in front of them while they did so. Their long, red hair was already a tangled mess in front of their face, and it took quite a few attempts to push every remaining strand back.

Rolling their shoulders back to ease the aching muscle, Bloodhound sighed as they swung their legs over the side of the bed, hesitantly pressing their feet to the cold wooden floors. Ever since they had gotten more serious with Elliott, Bloodhound was able to feel the comfort of living in a nice home, having nice clothes, a warm bed to sleep in, a lover to hold, who knew the domestic life could be so satisfying? Before this, all they ever knew was living on their own, living in the woods with their raven, independence being the only thing they needed. Elliott showed them there was more to life than just survival though; he showed them that surviving and living weren't the same thing.

With their sweatpants already on, they picked up their discarded shirt from the ground and slipped it on as they stood up from the bed, fighting the urge to crawl back under the covers and call for Elliott to join them, wherever he may be.

It wasn't hard to figure out where the trickster was, Bloodhound taking a long inhale through their nose, only to be pleasantly greeted by the scent of cooked bacon and syrup, the soft sizzling sound like music to their ears, they could already feel their mouth watering. That was another plus side to this relationship, they got to wake up to the most delicious food, and to the love of their life. What more could they possibly ask for?

One might say Bloodhound may have even gained a soft spot for Elliott, always letting their guard down when they were around him. Elliott once described them as a 'hard-ass', but even they've noticed how much... gentler, they've become when it comes to Elliott. They would wake up and hold him against their chest, plant kisses all over him, on his cheeks, lips, nose, forehead, neck, shoulders, you name it, perhaps that's just what love did to a person.

Running their fingers through their hair, Bloodhound groggily followed the alluring smell, covering the incoming yawn with the back of their hand as they left the shared bedroom. As they headed further down the hallway leading to the kitchen, they could hear Elliott's voice as well, following another voice that was backed up by some upbeat music, was he... singing? Raising a brow with curiosity, Bloodhound turned their head around the doorway to the kitchen, only to see Elliott at the stove in his boxers and t-shirt, dancing around like an idiot, holding a spatula to his mouth as if he were mimicking a microphone, singing along to the music playing on an old radio in the corner of the counter.

Bloodhound recognized the voice of the singer, Elliott always talked about his interest in old music, particularly one of his favourite singers, Michael Jackson. Bloodhound could always catch Elliott listening to his music, singing along to it whether it be while cooking in the kitchen, or singing in the shower.

Furrowing their brows, but a smile curling at their lips, Bloodhound crossed their arms in front of their chest and leaned against the door frame, carefully watching the man's silly dance moves while he attempted to cook at the same time.

"I want to love you," Moving his hips and shoulders side to side, Elliott flipped some of the pancakes over on the stove, "Pretty young thing!" Bobbing his head along to the music as well, having to switch between humming and singing, unable to focus on singing and cooking at the same time, "You need some lovin'—" Elliott spun around on his heel as part of his little dance session only to see his partner at the door frame from the corner of his eye, making him jump in surprise, "Holy shit—"

"Good morning." Bloodhound responded, a smile pulling hard at their lips, having to hold back a chuckle from watching him.

"H-Hey, babe, I didn't think you were gonna be awake yet, wasn't really expecting you to be there." Elliott laughed nervously, clearing his throat and reaching over to the radio, turning down the volume now that his lover had entered the room, and was now also apparently too shy to dance now that they were there.

Pushing themselves off of the door frame, Bloodhound walked over while Elliott went back to focusing on getting the food off of the stove before it began to burn, "You're quite the singer, _elskan_." They hummed as they walked up behind their lover, slowly wrapping their arms around Elliott's waist and resting their face in the crook of his neck. Elliott tensed up for a split second, only to instantly relax and melt in Bloodhound's hold, exhaling slowly, "Y'think so?" He grinned, lifting his empty hand up to gently run his fingers through Bloodhound's hair, earning a pleased hum in return, their head shifting and pressing into his fingers.

"Hope you're hungry, I don't think I'll be able to finish this all by myself." Elliott said as he lowered his hand from their hair so he could remove the frying pan from the stove top and place it off to the side. Bloodhound hummed softly in response, voice a bit muffled from keeping their face pressed into his shoulder, "I highly doubt that, but yes, thank you." They ended their sentence with a small kiss to the side of Elliott's neck and pulling away to grab some of the silverware.

With the plates, forks, and knives already placed on the table, Elliott placed a few larger plates of food in the middle of the table so both of them could grab their own servings as they pleased.

Manners was also something Bloodhound had to learn from Elliott, used to only eating on their own and catching their own food for both them and their raven. In other words, Elliott definitely taught Bloodhound how to be a bit more civilized.

"I find it hard to believe you could make all of this on your own." Bloodhound said while they served themselves a small stack of pancakes, drizzling maple syrup over them after grabbing a couple pieces of bacon as well. Elliott only chuckled in return, "Gotta thank my mom for that, she taught me how to do a lot when it was just me and her." He said while cutting through his pancakes, and it had gone a bit silent after that.

All that had been heard was the faint music on the radio and the scraping of knives and forks on the plates.

Elliott cleared his throat while he raised a piece to his lips.

"She'd love to meet you, y'know." He said, taking a bite of his food to silence himself afterwards.

Bloodhound was about to take a bite, but lowered the fork a bit, furrowing their brows. "Elliott, you know I—" "I know, I know," Elliott cut them off with a mouth full of food, chewing and swallowing whatever was left before continuing, "I know, I'm sorry." He gave them a reassuring smile, but they sighed and reached over to place their hand onto his, "One day, I promise." They held onto his hand firmly, rubbing their thumb across the top of his hand as an apology.

Elliott was already aware of Bloodhound's preference to keeping their relationship a secret, no matter who they may be revealing it to. It's been hard, not being able to go out in public together, being a Legend and all, the two of them would get swarmed with questions, and the last thing Elliott wants to do is mess up and reveal Bloodhound's identity to the public when they've made it very clear they'd rather stay anonymous.

With a deep inhale, Bloodhound raised Elliott's hand to their scarred lips, pressing a long kiss to his knuckles, "And when that day comes, I'll be sure to thank her." 

Elliott was a bit confused, and raised a brow to show it, "Thank her? For what?"

Snickering, and placing another peck to the top of his hand, they let go of it so he could go back to eating before it got cold, and they gave him a smile, "For having you, she's the reason you're mine after all, shouldn't I thank the woman who gave me the love of my life?" They raised their fork back up so they could finally take a bite of the pancakes, having to stop for a moment and relish the taste of them, completely aware of the incredibly flustered Elliott now resting his cheek in the palm of his hand in an attempt to cover his face while he continued to eat, not that he was doing a good job of hiding. It only made the smile on Bloodhound's face widen, but they wouldn't press on any further, only allowing the two of them to have a calming and silent breakfast.

Bloodhound would have start thinking about how they would ask Elliott's mother for her blessing.

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos always appreciated!


End file.
